Magic Beanstalk
250px |cost = 1 |strength = 4 |health = 4 |class = Smarty |set = Token |tribe = Leafy Bean Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Draw a card. |flavor text = Giant not included.}} Magic Beanstalk is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It can be obtained as a card from Moonbean, Lima-Pleurodon, or Sow Magic Beans. It costs 1 to play and has 4 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability draws a card when it is played. Origins Its name and appearance are based on the gigantic beanstalk in the popular English fairy tale, Jack and the Beanstalk. Its description is a reference to the giant that owned the castle in the clouds that is reachable by climbing the beanstalk in said fairy tale. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Leafy Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Draw a card. *'Set:' Token Card description Giant not included. Update history Update 1.22.12 * *Design change: Is now darker in color and has purple sparks floating around it. *Sound effect change: Now has been given sound effects. Strategies With Magic Beanstalk is a 1-sun plant with 4 /4 and immediate card draw. The low cost comes with an extremely high value. If obtained, there is absolutely no reason not to play it. However, all cards that can give you Magic Beanstalks shuffle them into your deck, so you cannot guarantee its usefulness in every match; typically, you will get to use them late in the game, so it is best not to make a strategy relying on them. While Magic Beanstalk is decent in any deck, they work the best in a bean deck, as the Magic Beanstalk "generators" and Magic Beanstalk itself are beans. There are three Magic Beanstalk "generators": Sow Magic Beans, Moonbean, and Lima-Pleurodon. *Sow Magic Beans guarantees four Magic Beanstalks into your deck and is the most reliable of the "generators," but this also means that the other two can outperform it given enough time. It is also a trick, so it leaves nothing else for you other than the chance of obtaining Magic Beanstalks. *Moonbean has a good health stat for a 3-sun plant, at 5 . This allows Moonbean to successfully attack a few times, likely shuffling a good number of Magic Beanstalks into your deck. The class also has stat-boosting cards and bonus attack cards, aiding Moonbean further on that aspect. However, Green Shadow is the only hero capable of using her in a bean deck, where Magic Beanstalk is the most effective. *Lima-Pleurodon is a 2/2 for a 1-sun plant. It shuffles one each time you draw a card. Thus, it is more viable if you could get a good card draw, which unfortunately again turns onto Green Shadow, as the Mega-Grow class has the most effective card draws while other classes are mostly limited in that aspect. It is also quite fragile and vulnerble to tricks, unlike Moonbean, so unless with boosting cards or an Umbrella leaf, Lima-Pleurodon must be used with caution. If it survives until the late game and the player's deck is filled with Magic Beanstalks, however, one could easily spam them, because playing one draws another, and Lima-Pleurdon shuffles a replacement due to it's dino-roar ability, compensating the loss of a card. Against If you come across Magic Beanstalk early into the game, be extremely careful. Magic Beanstalk is a very dangerous card, and if too many appear early in the game it is a guarunteed loss. Even if it appears later in the game, it is still a good idea to keep an eye on it. Since Magic Beanstalk has a good amount of health, you will need a glass cannon or a Deadly zombie (including Barrel of Barrels) to safely trade with it. And for tricks, Final Mission and Rocket Science are cheap and effective counters. Quickdraw Con Man is also a deterrent, as most Smarty heroes lack effective healing and playing the Magic Beanstalk will instantly cause it to deal 1 unblockable damage (since he has Bullseye) to the plant hero, preventing them from spamming Magic Beanstalks. However, Quickdraw Con Man himself is not viable late-game. Do not bounce this plant, because it can, and always will be played again easily, giving your opponent another card. But the best counter would be playing two Extinction events, using a Supernova Gargantuar (Boosting him is recommended), or a Zombot 1000. Those are the best counters avaliable to Beastly Heroes if too many of them appear at once. If the situation is dire, a Hearty hero can use Planetary Gladiator and a shielding card. Gallery Trivia *With 4 for the cost of 1 , it is tied for the highest base strength-per-cost ratio of any card that does not cost 0 in the game, alongside Haunted Pumpking (4/2) See also *Sow Magic Beans *Moonbean *Lima-Pleurodon *Typical Beanstalk Category:Undroppable cards Category:Bean cards Category:Tokens Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Leafy cards